


So nice So smart

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Series: Inspired by songs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 1970s AU, Alternate Universe - 1970s, M/M, Please love it, Sorry for the sadness that will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Youngjae has cancer and Jaebum has problems





	So nice So smart

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep reading.... I swear it will be happy and sad

 

_**"When wit, and wine , and**_ ** _friends_** ** _have met_**  
_**And laughter crowns the**_ _ **festive**_ _ **hour**_  
**_In vain I struggle to forget_**  
_**Still does my heart confess thy power**_  
**_And fondly turn to thee!"_**

 

 

"Youngjae we're gonna have to go to the car shop again, misty broke down again" Mr.Choi walked into his sons room with coco running behind him "Alright dad I just have to finish my algebra homework" his strawberry blonde hair fell over his eyes as he looked at his father

 

 

Mr.choi reached over and brushed the hairs out of his eyes "We need to go get your hair cut again, maybe tomorrow after we go to the doctors"

 

 

_The doctors_

 

 

"Is it already that time of the month" he closed his algebra book and took out his planner, and there it was marked September 26th _**check up**_.

 

 

His father's bright smile fell once he saw sadness fill his sons once bright eyes "Come on cheer up you'll get to have two days off school"

 

 

"Yeah stuck in bed because the chemo makes me too weak to even get out of bed" coco whined as he scratched youngjaes legs asking for permission to sit on his lap "At least I'll get to spend the day with coco" he picked up the small white dog and smiled "Enough of that.... don't we have to go to the car shop" he smiled at his father who decided against questioning his sons sudden change in mood

 

 

He nodded his head and motioned for youngjae to follow him downstairs

 

 

"Why don't we just buy a new car we have enough money to buy one" The boy walked along side his father still holding coco in his arms

 

 

"That maybe true but misty's the first car I bought for myself.... She's important" if it was up to youngjae his father would have bought a new car. Everyone always looked at them weird when they drove into town, they were known as the family that bought the huge farm house on the outskirts of town.... people knew they had money so they didn't understand why Mr.choi bothered having a broken down car. His father had his quirks but he loved every single one of them.

 

 

"What ever you say dad"

 

 

☆

 

 

The drive to the car shop was twenty minutes long , by the time the Chois had arrived youngjae was fully invested in a new chapter of his book so invested that he missed Mr.Park greeting him and his father.

 

 

The parks seemed to be the only people in town who didn't talk about the Chois wealth or make up rumors about them. Mr.Park and Mr.Choi seemed to have become very close since they first arrived last spring, youngjae however avoided park jinyoung not wanting to become close with anyone, but he always failed to avoid Mr.Parks son at the car shop

 

 

He got out of the car and informed his father that he would be sitting at the bench underneath the oak tree

 

 

The sun was shining extra bright today maling the bench hot to the touch, even the big red and orange leaves couldn't protect the bench from the heat  

 

 

"What book is that"Jinyoung whispered into youngjaes ear laughing at the spooked face on the younger had on

 

 

Youngjaes cheeks turned bright red as he calmed his heart down "Don't that how many times do I have to tell you" his breathed in, _I_ _better not have an anxiety attack_ "Not to do that" Jinyoung rubbed the younger boys back feeling bad as he realized that he had really scared the boy. Youngjae might not think he's not close with jinyoung but the reality was that they were more close than he thought, Jinyoung was one of the few that knew his condition, he knew how to calm the other boy down when things like this happened.

 

 

The wrapped his arms around the younger boy and cradled him, rocking back and forth until youngjae breathed normally again "Do you want me to go get your dad" the boy shook his head "I'm sorry I didn't mean too... I was just playing around"

 

 

He let go and looked at the boy who was currently wiping away some tears "It's okay just please stop bothering me" Youngjae put his baby blue sleeves to his face and wiped away some snot from his face "Don't tell my dad it happend so easily either I dont want to worry him" he grabbed his book from the bench table and placed it on his lap, feeling the smooth paper, some how that feeling always mad him feel better "Lets just drop the subject"

 

 

"But what if It has something to do with you-"

 

 

"I said drop it"

 

 

They stayed silent watching the sun play peekaboo  with  the leaves. Most of their encounters were like this, Jinyoung would attempt to have conversations with youngjae but often failed due to youngjae getting irritated. Even though youngjae was a dick to him jinyoung still attempted to become friends with him.

 

 

Mr.chois footsteps broke the silence capturing the teenagers attention "Jinyoung your dad said to drive us back also that its time to go pick up your cousin" he smiled at the two boys who in his mind were best friends

 

 

Jinyoung patted his pockets looking for his car keys but found nothing "Left the car keys in the office I'll be right back" the older boy ran back into the small building leaving youngjae and Mr.Choi alone "Buddy were you crying" the fourty year old sat down next to youngjae and cupped his face closely examining it "Dad it's just my allergies god" the boy grabbed his father's hands and removed them from his face, lacing their hands together "I promise you I'm fine" but in all honesty youngjae wasn't fine... he could feel his new lungs failing, but he would never tell his father that.

 

 

Jinyoung rushed back with two jackets and keys in hand "Dad told me it's gonna rain and you only have a sweater on so take this" he handed him a white jacket with a hoodie "It matches your outfit" he stared at the white piece of clothing and back at jinyoung "Th-Thanks" he put on the coat and walked away from his father and jinyoung finding jinyoungs red truck

 

 

"Are you guys coming or not"He pulled the hood over his head, the strong scent of jinyoungs cologne mixed with clean fabric softener.... His stomach started feeling funny, not a 'im gonna be sick' type of funny, it was an unknown emotion to youngjae

 

 

Mr.Park walked over to him and smiled "How are you feeling jae" one thing youngjae never liked to do was talk about his condition nor feelings "I'm fine thank you for asking" Mr.Park kept smiling but just by looking at the boy he knew he wasn't okay, but obviously the boy didn't want to talk about it so he kept smiling

 

 

Mr.choi and jinyoung walked over "Ready to go" they said their good byes to Mr.Park who informed them that their car would be ready by tomorrow morning.

 

 

The car ride was slow and quiet except for jinyoung humming along to the beatles "We have to go pick up my cousin from the bus station" he turned down the volume "I'll drop you off once I go and pick him up"

 

 

"That's  fine, why is he coming if I may ask"Mr.Choi was a snopper for sure

 

 

"He's staying with us for the rest of the school year, his mom thinks he needs to get away from his friends for a while" his voice had changed from his usual cheerful self to a more serious tone, the two passengers took note of the changed and decided to stay quiet and not continue asking about it

 

 

Youngjae stared at the back of jinyoungs head noticing the way the warm autumn wind flowed through his hair, the older boy noticed and smiled at the youngers action, youngjae may not know what his feelings for jinyoung are, but jinyoung defiantly knew what his feelings for youngjae were

 

 

He turned the music back up and met youngjaes eyes in the rearview mirror causing youngjae to look away

 

 

They pulled into the bus station finding a parking spot near the waiting area full of people. Jinyoung hopped out of the car telling him that he would be right back

 

 

Mr.choi looked at youngjae in the backseat and noticed his sons blushed face "Are you sure you're okay you're red" He placed his hand on the boys forehead "You feel a bit hot"

 

 

"Daaaad"At this point youngjae was irritated even though he knew his dad was just looking out for him he still didn't want to be babied "I'm sorry I'm just concerned" he retreated his hand looking back at out his window

 

 

The honey cones filled the car with their soft melodies occupying the awkward silence from the two males, sure youngjae felt bad but he was also tired and confused with his own emotions so he couldn't bother to feel bad

 

 

He looked out noticing jinyoung walking towards the truck with another boy.... who didn't look like someone who would be related to jinyoung, he wore black sunglasses and ripped jeans with a black tee with a black leather jacket..... _**he's**_ ** _rather scary_**

 

 

Jinyoung opend the youngjaes door and smiled "Can you scoot over so I can put Jaebums stuff in here theres no space in the trunk" **_HE'S_** _ **GONNA SIT HERE ???? WITH ME???**_ Even though he didn't want to he nodded and scooted over expecting a bag to be put in the space next to him, but instead **_Jaebum_** sat down next to him placing his bags on the truck floor. Once he got settled down he said a quick hello to youngjae and Mr.Choi, it wasn't a happy greeting either just like youngjae he was also irritated.

 

 

He took out his walkman and headphones completely forgetting that other people were in the car. But youngjae couldnt forget that the boy   that was sitting next to him ,memorized with boys face and aura. Both Jaebum and jinyoung noticed, jaebum looked at youngjae with a confused face _**is there**_ ** _something_** _ **on my fac**_ e. Youngjae looked away and Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow at the two but neither of them noticed. None of them talked for the rest of the car ride.

 

 

☆

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ghost read or else I won't know If I should continue


End file.
